Donald Duck in video games
Like his friend Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck has starred in many video games, the most prominent being the ''Kingdom Hearts'' series, that a whole page is needed to cover his appearances in them. Appearances Donald Duck's Playground Released in 1984 for home computers by Sierra On-Line, Donald Duck's Playground was the first Donald Duck computer/video game. It is a point-and-click and keyboard-based game, with timing and sorting-based activities. Attempting to build a playground for his three nephews, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Donald walks around town and works for money at four different locations, choosing a length for each job shift from one to eight minutes, trying to earn as much as he can (likely through repeated shifts). He can then purchase playground equipment from stores run by Mickey, Minnie, and Goofy. At any time he may also explore the playground area in it's various stages of completion. ''Donald Duck'' Donald Duck, released in Japan only on the Nintendo Famicom, features Donald, Daisy, Huey, Dewey, and Louie participating in a series of sports minigames, including boot throwing (similar to shot put), sack racing, pizza balancing, and others. Because it was developed by Kemco and Capcom held the Disney liscensing for Nintendo in America at the time, the game was rebranded as Snoopy's Silly Sports Spectacular in the United States. Due to the game's simplistic nature it can be easily played without understanding the language. QuackShot In QuackShot, which was released for the Sega Genesis in 1991, Donald is flipping through some books in Uncle Scrooge's library when a treasure map from King Garuzia, the old-time ruler of the Great Duck kingdom, falls out. It leads to the king's most prized possession. Donald thinks this is his path to riches. Unfortunately, Pete overhears and pursues Donald throughout the game hoping to steal the treasure. Donald, using a partial map from the library, travels to a variety of places around the world seeking clues to find the treasure, including Duckburg and Mexico. After defeating Count Dracula in Transylvania, Donald receives a more complete map pointing to the Maharajah in India, Egypt, a haunted Viking ship, and finally the South Pole, where Donald finds an ancient Viking diary said to reveal the location of the treasure. However, upon finding the diary, Pete shows up, holding Donald's nephews hostage in exchange for the diary. After giving Pete the diary, Donald travels to Pete's hideout to defeat Pete and get the diary back. The diary reveals that if the map is dipped in water, it will reveal the location of the Great Duck Treasure. After evading the traps, Donald eventually reaches the treasure vault, but it is guarded by an ancient guardian forcing Donald to fight. After defeating the guardian, Donald enters the treasure vault, only to find a simple stone statue. He is clearly disappointed, but Huey, Dewey and Louie accidentally break the statue, which reveals a golden jeweled necklace was hidden inside. Donald gives the necklace to Daisy and the two fly off into the sunset together. Lucky Dime Caper Released for the Sega Master System (and later ported to the Sega Game Gear) in 1991, Lucky Dime Caper ''is a platforming game starring Donald as he sets out on a quest to rescue his nephews and Scrooge McDuck's Number One Dime from Magica De Spell. Deep Duck Trouble ''Deep Duck Trouble ''is a second platforming game released for the Sega Master System and Sega Game Gear in 1993. The game follows Donald as he attempts to reverse a curse that has inflated Scrooge McDuck like a balloon. World of Illusion starring Mickey Mouse & Donald Duck Released in 1992 for the Sega Genesis as a nominal sequel to the previous "___ of Illusion" titles such as ''Castle of Illusion, World of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck ''is a sidescrolling platformer (but otherwise fairly different from previous Illusion titles). A single player may choose between Mickey and Donald (on the options screen), or two players can play to control both characters simultaneously. Mickey and Donald are preparing for a magic show when Donald finds a mysterious box. Thinking the box will provide a neat trick for their show, Donald enters it despite Mickey's misgivings, falling into another world; concerned for his friend, Mickey tries to retrieve Donald from the box, only to fall in too. They wield magic capes as they search for a way back out of the strange land. Magical Quest 3 starring Mickey and Donald ''Magical Quest 3, the third game in Capcom's Magical Quest series (released only for the Super Famicom in Japan initially, but later remade and released internationally on the Gameboy Advance) has Donald join Mickey on an adventure to rescue Huey, Dewey, and Louie from Pete. Similar to previous Magical Quest titles, it is a sidescrolling platformer in which Mickey and Donald wield various special costumes that provide them with new powers (though unlike previous games, both characters have different costumes). Maui Mallard in Cold Shadow .|left]] In this video game (released for Super Nintendo, Gameboy, and, in Europe, for Sega Megadrive), Donald plays the role of Maui Mallard, a "medium-boiled" detective visiting a tropical island when the mysterious Shabuhm Shabuhm idol goes missing. Shabuhm Shabuhm is considered the island's native guardian spirit, and unless the idol is recovered, the whole island will explode. Maui is put on the case, and his investigations lead him through a creepy mansion to a native village, where Maui is thrown into a volcano as a sacrifice to the native gods. Maui survives the volcano, and the islanders put him through the "test of duckhood", which Maui passes, gaining the natives' trust. The natives tell Maui that the only one who knows the location of Shabuhm Shabuhm has long since died, and Maui goes through the land of the dead to escort his soul into rest. Ultimately, the location of Shabuhm Shabuhm is revealed, and Maui goes head-to-head with an evil sorcerer over the idol. Maui is triumphant, and as a sign of their gratitude, the islanders name their island after their hero, despite their misgivings that the name "Mallard" has little potential for attracting tourists. Donald Duck no Mahō no Bōshi (Donald Duck and the Magical Hat) Released for the Super Famicom in Japan only in 1995, Donald Duck no Mahō no Bōshi has Donald attempting to purchase a particular hat from a store for $300 as a gift for Daisy Duck. Donald peruses a list of three jobs (window washing, bicycle newspaper delivery, and stealthily rescuing a pet bird kidnapped by Pete) and one contest (a time trial obstacle course/maze) that he can participate in for money; after successfully collecting enough money, Donald goes to purchase the hat only to find that it's already sold out, and a mysterious figure promises Donald can still obtain the hat by luring him into a clock tower full of giant gears and mechanical traps. Although the game was only released in Japanese, it is relatively playable without speaking the language (and a Super NES can be easily altered to play Japanese games); in addition, an unofficial English translation patch was released by gorgyrip in May 2016. Goin' Quackers! Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers!, a multiconsole game, follows Donald on an adventure to rescue Daisy when she is kidnapped by Merlock the Magician. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series [[file:Donald_(Battle)_KHII.png|right|250px|Donald as he appears in the Kingdom Hearts series.]] In Kingdom Hearts, Donald is the Royal Magician of Disney Castle and the royal assistant for King Mickey and one of the three main non-original Disney protagonist, alongside Mickey and Goofy. As such, his weapon of choice is a Staff. He often provides comic relief more than advancing the plot despite the amount of camera time he has in the series. He is rash and has an aggressive personality, but he is loyal to his friends. He first meets Sora in Kingdom Hearts while on a journey with Goofy to find the "Key" per the king's order after Mickey's disappearance. After seeing the boy's skill with the Keyblade, Donald decides to help Sora as a means to track down King Mickey. However, over their travels through other worlds, Donald soon grows to deeply care for Sora as a friend, which causes him regret when he is forced to leave Sora after Riku takes the keyblade from him. But when forced to let Riku fight Sora, Donald joins with Goofy's refusal to betray Sora and switches sides, allowing Sora to reclaim the Keyblade due to their friendship. Afterwards, Sora discovers that Kairi's heart rests within him, and so sacrifices himself to release it. Donald is the first to act against this once the deed is committed, running over to Sora as he fades away and desperately yelling for him to come back, to no avail. Ironically, Donald is the one who tries to attack a Shadow Heartless that was revealed to be Sora's Heartless by bonking it on the head with his staff, Sora is restored thanks to Kairi much to the joy of Donald and Goofy. Together again, the trio eventually defeat Ansem, the Heartless' leader, and discover that the King was on the other side of the Door to Darkness. Using his Keyblade, Mickey helps them seal the door along with Riku's assistance, leaving the trio in an unknown place by the end of the game to search again for the King and Riku. Unfortunately, their journey would be hindered by visiting Castle Oblivion in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, where they would forget how to use their abilities and were forced to battle through the castle to regain them, but unknowingly losing their own memories as they progress, which was a part of the Organization's trap. After saving Naminé, the one responsible for their memory losses from the Organization, Donald and the others are placed into a slumber for one year so that she can fix their memories. He remains asleep throughout Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. In Kingdom Hearts II, Donald returns as one of Sora's traveling companions in their search for King Mickey and Riku. Donald follows him everywhere, even when he disagrees with Sora. He clearly worries for Sora, such as when they suspect that Riku is a part of Organization XIII. He also becomes distraught at Goofy's assumed death after he gets knocked out by a rock while protecting King Mickey in Hollow Bastion. In Kingdom Hearts III, Donald joins Sora with Goofy, initially attempting to recover the powers Sora lost when he nearly became Xehanort's new receptacle. The trio goes back to the old and new world during their journey until they arrive at the Destiny Islands then in the Darkness Realm where he meets Aqua and then Ventus. Donald then joins the final fight against Organization XIII during which he launches a powerful attack called Zetaflare on a corrupt Terra and seems to defeat him. As the dust dissipates, Donald exhausted himself to the ground, under the worried look of Sora, Goofy and Mickey. ''Epic Mickey Donald himself does not actually appear in ''Epic Mickey (with the exception of some cartoon clips shown during the end credits), but the game does feature an animatronic version of him, built by the Mad Doctor as a friend of Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. He has a glowing right eye, a mechanical arm and leg, and his spine is visible in his torso. Animatronic Donald Duck appears in Bog Easy, Wasteland's counterpart to New Orleans Square at Disneyland. Just like his Toon counterpart, Donald is in a relationship with Daisy. Donald has been disassembled and his parts have been scattered in places inside the Lonesome Manor, and his quest requires Mickey to retrieve them. Animatronic Donald reappears in Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, still living in Bog Easy. This time, he needs Mickey's help fixing his boat so he can meet up with Animatronic Daisy for dinner. Kinect Disneyland Adventures Donald appears a meet-and-greet character in the game. He is first seen on Main Street, U.S.A. where the player must get an autograph from him to complete a task given by Mickey. Later on in the game, Donald can be found in Mickey's Toontown in front of his boat. In the game, Donald and Mickey are each running to become the next mayor of Toontown. Donald also gives a few tasks to the player. At one point, Donald finds what seems to be a treasure map. However, it is actually a map of Disneyland that belongs to Pluto which he uses to find the spots in which he buried his bones. Donald also gives the player a water squirter as a gift. Donald plans on dropping out of the election after accidentally dropping the apple pie he was planning to give to the voters to win votes. However, Mickey decides to help his friend by having the player give Donald one of Minnie's apple pies. Donald gratefully accepts and stays in the race. Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition Donald was revealed by Walmart as a playable character with no Playset and all information about him was taken down after they realized their mistake. He was announced with Tinker Bell, Hiro Hamada, and Baymax. On August 12, 2014, Donald was officially announced as a Toy Box playable in Disney Infinity 2.0. Donald will have an ‘All For One’ Power Disc which changes him into his Three Musketeers costume. The Duckforce Rises In the mobile card-based battle game, Magica De Spell has overtaken Duckburg with chaos and demons, prompting Donald to team up with Scrooge and Gyro to protect the city. His unlockable costumes includes one based on the Duck Avenger. Disney Magic Kingdoms Donald was added into the game with the Sleeping Beauty update. He can be unlocked with the paid fee of 61,934 Magic. Disney Getaway Blast Other video games Outside of the above-mentioned games, Donald has starred in many video games of his own. Among the more notable ones: The Comic Game The Duck Game was an unofficial Dutch game produced for the Commodore 64. It features Donald as he goes through levels doing various things such as picking apples and dropping bags of money on the Beagle Boys. Throughout the game, Donald must dodge the Beagle Boys and pterodactyls. Though it isn't an official game, it is worth a mention due to its one of the better (and apparently one of the only) Donald games for the Commodore 64. Donald's Alphabet Chase Donald's Alphabet Chase was a game produced by Amiga productivity software and Disney Software. The point of the game was to guide Donald around a specific area hunting for animate alphabet symbols. Upon capturing all in a given area, Donald will recite the Alphabet containing all the letters that had been found during that time. Upon finding all the alphabet letterings, the ending will show Donald dozing on the lazyboy as the alphabet characters peek out behind the chair before pulling back into hiding while a fast-paced version of the Alphabet song is playing. Donald Duck's Playground Donald Duck's Playground was a game produced by Sierra Online and Walt Disney Productions in 1984 for the Commodore 64. External links * Full Donald Duck game list on MobyGames.com Category:Donald Duck video games Category:Donald Duck Category:Kingdom Hearts